


Mood Lighting

by MissjuliaMiriam



Series: Penumbra Smut [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Candles, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Other, PWP, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Romance, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: Juno Steel deserves nice things. Peter Nureyev likes to give them to him. Also, he has ABSOLUTELY been taking Rita's book recommendations.





	Mood Lighting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fault of the TPP Mini-Bang Discord.
> 
> I just really? Wanted some soft smut? To counteract this fandom's constant high-level angst production? So I wrote it?
> 
> Enjoy.

Juno sighed as he let himself into his apartment—his and Peter’s apartment now, after so long. It'd been a long day, working on wrap-up for a tiring case. A pretty unambiguous win, for once, but he'd been on the trail of a kidnapper for days and it'd been more than a little stressful. He was tired. He was really looking forward to his couch and some time with his... lover, or whatever, and a shower, or maybe just his bed and his Person, or... was that a trail of rose petals? What the fuck?

He rubbed his organic eye and blinked at the floor. Yup: rose petals. Huh. The trail led into the bedroom, to which the door had been left slightly ajar. The lights in the apartment were out, making it clear that there was some source of yellow light in the bedroom which was spilling through the cracked door. _Huh_.

Peter was nowhere to be seen, and though Juno wasn't sure he had the energy to play whatever game this was, he was having a decent enough day that he had the patience for the benefit of the doubt, something Peter had surely accounted for. The thief knew Juno's moods better than he knew them himself half the time. So he toed out of his boots and hung up his coat, then followed the trail into the bedroom. The door creaked gently as it swung open, revealing the room.

There were scattered candles all around, on top of the dresser and sitting on the floor here and there, well out of the way, which filled the room with soft light and a gentle scent that complemented the natural smell of the roses. On the bedside table, there was an apparatus that looked to be warming a small bowl of oil. And then there was Peter himself, lying on the bed in a casual sprawl probably meant to look unintentional, but Juno knew him pretty well in return and suspected it was carefully calculated for maximum effect. He was wearing a loose white short-sleeved blouse, halfway unbuttoned, and soft-looking pants with a sash around his waist, and he smiled when Juno met his eyes.

“Welcome home, Juno darling,” he said.

“You look like a pirate,” Juno replied. “Have you been taking Rita's book recommendations again?”

Peter laughed softly and sat up. “Did you have a good day?”

Juno shrugged. “It was fine. Case closed. But you probably knew that.”

Peter hummed affirmatively and gestured for Juno to come closer.

There was no reason not to, so Juno let himself be pulled by Peter's magnetism across the room and into his arms. Juno leaned down (not as far as he might have liked, even with Peter sitting) and kissed him, and when he drew back, he said, “So what's all this?”

“Take your shirt off and come lie down, and I'll show you.”

Juno gave Peter a measuring look, then stepped back to do as ordered. He'd already taken off his coat, so it was easy enough to strip his shirt off over his head and then lie down on the mattress in the space Peter had vacated. He lay down on his back, but when Peter gently pushed at his ribs, he rolled over and said, somewhat muffled by the pillow, “Peter...”

“Just relax,” Peter said, and sat on Juno, straddling his ass.

Juno picked his head up off the pillow. “Oh, so it's like _that_ , is it?”

“Lie down.” Peter's tone was firmer this time, and Juno felt a shiver trace its way down his spine. He couldn't lie to himself well enough any more to say that he didn't like it when Peter got commanding. So he obeyed again, laying with his head turned toward the bedside table. Peter let him wiggle for a minute until he was comfortable, and then Juno saw him reach out and dip his hand in the bowl of oil sitting on the warmer.

 _Oh_ , he thought. “I'm pretty slow on the uptake,” Juno said, “but not _that_ slow. You don't—”

“I know I don't need to,” Peter said, “but it was a stressful case and I wanted to do something nice for you, my love. Now please be quiet and let me rub your back.”

Juno cleared his throat. “Uh, whatever you want, I guess.”

There was a slick sound as Peter rubbed his hands together, and then Peter touched Juno, so gently at first that it was as if he weren't touching at all. He trailed warm fingers down Juno's back, pressing more firmly as he went, until finally his palms were rubbing deeply into the curve of Juno's lower back, holding him down into the mattress. It felt _incredibly_ good.

“What the hell,” Juno groaned into the pillow. “Where did you learn—“

“Oh, here and there,” Peter said, beginning to alternate between pressing on all of the sore, knotted places he found (which was... most of Juno's back, admittedly) and simply rubbing until Juno's skin was tingling. “Shh, Juno. Just enjoy.”

This time, Juno found it a bit easier to keep his mouth shut. Or at least not to open it and produce words, mostly because saying anything actually articulate would have taken brainpower that Peter was swiftly robbing from him. Instead, all he could do was groan and whimper as Peter worked him over. Peter deftly kneaded the tension from Juno's back and shoulders, starting with the worst knots around his neck that formed from stress. Between moments of focussed massage, he would reach over and refresh the warm oil on his hands, keeping everything smooth and heated. Slowly, he found all of them, every one of the tight places that came from mundane things like leaning over a desk for a few too many hours, and those that came from a lifetime's practice in bottling pain and storing it somewhere else and never letting it show on his face. Every bit of strain and stress, Peter found it and rubbed and stroked until it fell away, leaving Juno feeling lighter. There was absolutely no feeling in the world like Peter's hands on his skin. Nothing he'd ever loved so much; nothing he _craved_ like he craved this man's touch.

Eventually, Peter stopped finding knotted muscles and the massage turned to a simple back rub, sensitizing Juno's skin. Juno's groans trailed off into soft sighs, and from there to quiet breathing as his mind wandered.

“Are you going to sleep?” Peter asked, after a short while.

“Mm,” said Juno. He blinked lazily at the flickering light of the candle he had fixed his gaze on.

Peter laughed softly. “Not yet, my darling.” He shifted back, getting up off of Juno's body and touching his hips. “Up, please. Pants off.”

Juno made an unsatisfied noise, but he lifted his hips and helped Peter to get his pants and underwear off, leaving him nude against the sheets. “Need me to move?” he asked, once he was laying down on his front again. He twisted slightly, propping himself up on one arm to see Peter, who was untying the sash at his waist.

“Oh, no,” Peter said. “I think I want you right there. Just lie down and let me do the work, Juno.”

Juno rolled his eyes. “Alright, loverboy.”

“Don't start,” Peter said, and tossed aside his sash. The pants he was wearing were fitted tightly at his hips and waist, laced closed; they were immensely flattering. Juno sort of wanted to look at him in them forever, but it was pretty clear that Peter wasn't going to brook any resistance, and frankly Juno was feeling _very_ relaxed, so he lay back down and waited.

He wasn't waiting long, thankfully. After a moment, Peter's arm, now lacking shirt-sleeve, reached back into his vision and he dipped his fingers into the warm oil again. Juno felt it clearly this time when Peter touched him, because he placed his hands decisively, squarely on Juno's ass. He rubbed firmly, and then with gentle fingers on Juno's thighs he nudged Juno's legs just far enough apart to bare his hole. An oiled finger touched there a moment later, tracing warm and slick around the rim. Juno closed his eyes.

The warm, flickering darkness created by the candlelight had been romantic and relaxing, but the darkness behind his own eyes heightened the feeling of everything Peter was doing to him. The push of that first finger into his body, its smooth slide, waking up nerves that already felt primed by the earlier massage. He was already relaxed, and it was only a moment before Peter was pressing in with a second finger and beginning to rub and touch the inside of Juno's body as earlier he had the outside. It was slow and tender, the gentle thrust of Peter's hand against him, into him, and he let himself moan into the pillows unselfconsciously.

“Good girl,” Peter murmured, and pulled out for far too long, probably only a few seconds. When he came back, he pressed in with three fingers, newly slick with oil, and Juno moaned again, louder. “You're so soft for me right now. So easy.”

“I'm always easy for you, Peter,” Juno said, and then his voice caught on a breathless “Ah!” as Peter's fingers touched his prostate.

Juno could hear Peter's smile in the noise he made, and he sought that same place unerringly, pressing down with three fingers, not even working now to stretch Juno out. Instead he massaged Juno's prostate until he was gasping, rocking his hips back unconsciously into the stimulation. His cock was hard, rubbing against the sheets, but that was secondary to the flare of pleasure from inside him, brought on by Peter's insistent touch. Peter's other hand was resting on his lower back, a warm point of connection that was the only thing, it felt like, keeping him tethered to the earth; in all other ways, Juno was flying.

From Peter's mouth, too, was spilling a constant litany of tender praise: “Oh, Juno, my goddess, my darling, you're so lovely, so sweet for me. Look at you, so relaxed. I'm very pleased with you, Juno. You've been so good to let me do this for you. Thank you, darling. Juno, yes, this is beautiful. Thank you for letting me. Do you want to come, darling? Are you ready?”

“Peter,” Juno gasped. “I want—“

“Okay, my dear,” Peter said, and with the hand not pressing on Juno's prostate, he grasped Juno's hip and pulled him back so that he was kneeling, his face and chest still pressed into the mattress. Juno might have brought his arms under him to push up to hands-and-knees, but he honestly didn't think that his arms would hold him; it was only Peter's guiding hand that kept him from slumping forward again. Between the relaxation of the massage and the overwhelming heat of Peter's fingers inside him, he didn't have much control left over what his body was doing.

And that was fine. He trusted Peter to take care of him. And he did: he tucked closer to Juno's back and side, his fingers twisting within, and his other hand came to close around Juno's cock. It only took a few firm strokes before orgasm washed over Juno in a wave, leaving him trembling and moaning, muffled by the sheets.

Once Juno had calmed a little, Peter drew his hand out of Juno's body gently. Juno made a quiet, bereft noise as Peter shifted to wipe the hand with which he'd caught Juno's come on a cloth he'd left on the bedside table, briefly leaving him without an anchor of touch, but soon Peter was straddling his back again.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Juno asked, turning his head.

“No,” Peter said, bringing his hand to his own cock. “No, darling, just lie there and let me enjoy you in the firelight a moment longer.” He began to stroke himself, and Juno closed his eyes to better listen to the quiet sound of skin on skin as Peter brought himself to completion against Juno's back. He moaned when Peter did as he came, and then Peter planted an elbow beside Juno's head and leaned down to kiss him just behind his ear.

“That was lovely, Juno darling,” Peter said, out of breath.

“How do you always know just what I need?” Juno asked in reply, twisting enough so that he could kiss Peter's lips. He was careful not to roll over all the way, well aware of the oil and the mess of Peter's come spread across his back. It wasn't unwelcome, of course, but he didn't want to have to change the sheets or get up at all before sleeping.

“A benefit of loving you so dearly,” Peter said, once their lips parted. They lingered there for a moment, sharing breath, and then the discomfort of their positions got to both of them. Juno dropped back onto his front with a huff, and Peter got up off of Juno and made his way to the bathroom. Juno turned his head to watch him go, his stride so graceful that he looked like a runway model among the candles and the rose petals, even naked. Gloriously, fabulously naked.

He returned with a fresh, damp washcloth and wiped the mess from Juno's back and front, and very gently from his crack, and then from his own hands. He helped Juno, who was quickly being subsumed by sleepiness, sit up enough to slide a nightshirt on over his head and got him under the sheets, then took the cloth back to the bathroom and went around the room, blowing out the candles. Once the dwindling light was gone altogether, he climbed into the bed by Juno's side, still naked, and pressed close, tangling their legs together.

“Love you,” Juno slurred, most of the way taken by sleep.

“And I you, my darling,” Peter said, kissed his forehead, and drifted off in their shared warmth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (i feel i need to include the "don't use anything as lube that isn't actually lube" disclaimer here. this is space massage oil that can definitely double as lube, but we do not live in space, so uh, yeah, have safe sex kids and don't use stuff as lube that isn't lube. thank u, my Obligatory PSA is now over.)
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome as always!


End file.
